The Answer
by Karlo
Summary: “Sakura! How could you do something so stupid?” he demanded, but he never got his answer, even though she’s said it a million times. What was her answer? oneshot


KONICHIWA! Sorry if I haven't updated my other stories yet, but I was kinda getting bored of 'em, if ya know what I mean. Anyway, here's my third oneshot ever, and I wasn't really satisfied with, but since I just wasted about 30 minutes of my life writing it, I want to see if it's any good. Sorry if it's not.

* * *

_**The Answer**_

_**By Karlo Valerio**_

"I promised her that this wouldn't happen, but I couldn't keep it" the one and only Uchiha Sasuke mumbled under his breath, looking endlessly over a field of grass with the wind blowing, making them sway in a steady motion, and flower petals going on and on with the breeze. **_Damn it_** he thought every second he remembered that one moment. He couldn't get it out of his mind, and he probably never will. It was the very second time he lost someone close to him, and from the same one from 10 years ago. (He's 17 years old)

"Out of all people, why'd it have to be her?" he implied with just a hint of sadness in his voice. He continued to watch the grass sway in the wind, just doing nothing and moving on as nothing happened. He watched the small cherry blossom petals flow on and out of his vision when he saw one that shimmered in the setting sun's light. That's when an image of _her _face flashed into his mind, still with that same angelic smile on her face.

**Flashback**

"So you've gathered the strength to face me," Itachi turned to him, "haven't you, _Sasuke?_"

"Shut your damn mouth!" he implied with his anger. He didn't want to be toyed around with. He charged up his Chidori to maximum strength and charged at him with full speed, having in mind that this would be the last blow, "CHIDORI!"

**_Same one everytime _**Itachi thought examining the annoying screech of birds. **_That still won't work on me_** he implied with an unnoticeable smirk. Once Sasuke was just a few feet away, Itachi quickly moved to his left and grabbed his hand, not letting go so easily. **_Damn him_** Sasuke cursed in his mind, still desperately trying to get his hand free.

"I expected more out of you' he said. He shoved his knee as far as he could into Sasuke's stomach, which resulted in him coughing up about 1 pint of blood. Next, before Sasuke fell to the ground, he ducked down and did an uppercut right under his jaw, which crunched his teeth to his gum, making him bleed even more. Even the nearby hidden jounin couldn't take the violence from all of this. Itachi continuously punched and kicked his little brother where it hurt most. He was now on the cold hard ground, lying on his stomach, practically unconscious, if not, not able to do anything, but-

"YAMETE!" a voice screamed from afar, having a very familiar voice in Sasuke's mind. **_Wait! Please don't_**- his thought got cut off with a kunai being thrown in Itachi's direction, but he caught when its tip was half a centimeter away from his cheek. His head shot towards the bush from where it came from, then to Sasuke.

"I thought I made it clear that friends just slow you down, but I guess I have to punish you for that as well" he said when his hand started to glow, "because unlike you, I have something original" his hand started to glow even brighter, even enough to make someone blind, but he now jumped into the air, too high for anyone to clearly see. The only visibility there was that bright light in his hand, but it started to get bigger and bigger, when Sasuke noticed it was coming right at him. **_Damn it_** he thought, still not being able to move, but the hidden shinobi jumped out of there hiding place. _She_ jumped right in front of the flaming ballss path, doing a couple of hand seals and making sure that it didn't hit Sasuke. **_SAKURA YOU BITCH! GET OUT OF THE WAY! _**Sasuke shouted in his mind, but was still unable to do anything. The next thing he saw was Sakura's body glowing, and her hand started glowing also, but even brighter than her outline. **_Damn it! She's using life energy!_** Sasuke still wasn't able to do anything.

"Hoshi no jutsu!" (Star technique) Sakura exclaimed as he hand came in an equal amount of power with Itachi's, but his still slightly over powering her a little. Itachi spoke.

"Why are you protecting a bastard like him?" he asked solemnly, still in literal hand to hand combat with the pink haired kunoichi, but she didn't give him an answer. She just kept fighting and fighting, with the determination of flame in her eyes, just like the one in everyone's spirit in Konoha, but her aura started to glow even more, using more of her life energy in her attack. Even Itachi himself was a little bit surprised, especially when her's started to over power his like it was just a mere hindrance. Her mouth was now open, with her teeth clenched together as tight as possible, still having no sign of giving up, but Itachi now started to glow.

"You're not the only one with that ability" he implied smirking as his started to become dominant, but she still didn't give in. Now her aura was as bright as the sun itself, but her eyes were still the same contrasting color of green as always, but she then let go of her power, and quickly made her stance in front of the Uchiha, who had finally regained the ability to talk.

"Sakura, don't-"

"Shut up! You insult me, you hurt me, and you have the nerve to stop me from doing what I want, well now I'm doing what I want. You're not gonna die. I just won't allow it!" she screamed into the heavens, hoping that it'll do anything, but nothing happened. The truth was that she didn't have anything else to do, but use her final option.**_ This is it Sakura, the moment that you've been waiting for. Don't mess up! _**She mentally alerted herself, making her preparations. Her body started to glow even brighter, so much brighter that it actually turned to pink and her wound were being cured in a flash, but she didn't stop there. Her whole body started to be engulfed by the bright pink aura, and the substance shot itself right into Itachi's attack, blowing it up into smithereens and destroying his existence.

"Sakura?" he mumbled gaping at the scene, when he saw the pink disappear and a black speck falling to the ground at 50 mph. **_Sakura!_** He thought as he instantly reacted. He got up and ran at full speed at her pin-pointed location of where she would land, but it wasn't enough to make it, but he didn't stop running. He kept running and running, and unknowingly to him, he was getting faster, and catching, but he could only think about Sakura. Running, running and-

"**SAKURA!**" he shouted, but it was useless even when he caught her, but he set her lightly on the ground, shaking her til her eyes opened.

"Sasuke-kun?" she mumbled, but she couldn't keep her eyes open. She felt dizzy at first, and then she fell into a very, very deep sleep, not waking up, and yet still smiling.

"Sakura! How could you do something so stupid?" he demanded, but he never got his answer, even though she's said it a million times.

**End of Flashback**

Even two years from now, he still didn't get his answer. He watched the wind carry aloft that shimmering pink petal all the way across the horizon until it was completely out of his sight, but that still didn't make him forget her. Not once in the two past years did he forget one detail that one day, and again, he probably might never will.

"Doushite?" (Why?) That's all he could ever ask, still never getting the answer from her, still even though she's said it a million times. Maybe even more, but all he could do was just watch over the fields of tall grass, thinking on forever for what the answer was, but it was so simple.

**The Answer  
**I love you!

* * *

Wha'd ya think? Please review if you read this, but I know I'm a bad writer. I was just completely bored out of my mind that I decided to write, so here's the result. Sorry if it was boring, but I had nothing to do.

Ja ne!

Also, check out my friend's fic too. It's called 'Betrayal of the Hearts' Thanks a lot!


End file.
